


Can I Turn Around Your Life?

by hanji101



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rachel never did the stupid TV show and ruined her life, Romance, all of the main cast is in NYC except a few people, blaine never went to McKinley and never met Kurt, mostly the same background just minus blaine, some small differences to the canon storyline but dont sweat it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanji101/pseuds/hanji101
Summary: Blaine is not happy with his life, being the heir to a massive fizzy water enterprise. It was never what he wanted.Kurt is not happy with his life, stuck in a tiny apartment with three roommates and a closet for a room. This wasn't the New York he dreamed of.And so of course, they meet each other and sparks fly. Can they help each other pick up the broken pieces of their shattered dreams, or will it only get worse?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine was  _ tired.  _ It was late. Really late. He checked his watch again, glancing down quickly, avoiding his father’s gaze as he sat at the long wooden table. Ten-thirty. He should be asleep in his apartment by now, but he wasn’t. He was stuck in a stupid business meeting with his dad and his brother. Cooper seemed to notice Blaine’s fading attentiveness, and held a finger up, signaling his dad to pause his PowerPoint slide presentation he was in the process of briefing them on. 

Blaine’s father paused, looking at Blaine. Blaine’s eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid the piercing eyes of his father.

“Son, have you been paying attention?” Mr. Anderson asked, his annoyingly thick brown eyebrows (which sadly, Blaine also inherited) furrowing together in worry. Well, not worry for Blaine. Worry that he wouldn’t be fit to inherit the company, just in case something happened to Cooper. Well, more likely Coop would run off to Hollywood to star in some films, maybe even a major blockbuster if he could get lucky. But surely father would be okay with that, as Hollywood already had an eye on him, and sure paid better than something like Broadway. Broadway was dead, or so Cooper said.

Blaine ran his hand through his gelled, dark hair. Got to think fast. What were they talking about?

“Uh, yeah, I’ve been paying attention. We were talking about…” He paused. Dammit, what were they talking about? He decided he’d start simple. He knew what the company sold. Seltzer water. Supposedly some of the best fizzy water you could get, though Blaine didn’t understand the appeal when he could just use a Sodastream. What even was so great about his family’s company, anyway? It’s literally water with some bubbles in it. Fun, but not unique at all. 

“Uh. We were talking about new flavors to add to the ever-growing line of flavored fizzy water, right?” He put on an awkward smile, trying to act casual. It was clear Cooper didn’t buy it, but his father wasn’t as hard to read. He really hoped that was what they were talking about. What would he do if his dad figured out he had  _ no interest whatsoever  _ in the business? Blaine believed in equality for all fizzy waters. What was so special about theirs? 

Mr. Anderson shook his head, pressing his hand to his temple, sighing. Pursing his lips, he turned to Blaine.

“Blaine. It’s clear you don’t even want to be here.” Blaine wanted to protest, but he knew it was true. He didn’t. He really, really didn’t. But he didn’t want to be disowned. To be thrown out on the streets, no longer living in the comfort of his father’s business empire. 

“No, no. I have- great interest in the business!” He exclaimed, glancing at Cooper for help. 

“I’m sure he’s just tired.” His brother said, glancing back at Blaine. “Maybe you can just let him retire early tonight?” Blaine’s father seemed to consider this.

“Sure. Fine.” He waved his hand dismissively, gesturing for Blaine to leave the room. “Get out of here.”

\------------------------------------------------

Kurt was sitting in his apartment. Well, not his apartment. Their apartment. Flanking him on either side were his numerous roommates, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel. They were watching the TV, or at least, they were supposed to be. It was a Friday, which Rachel had decided would be movie night. And of course, Kurt was stuck in between Santana and Rachel, holding the popcorn bowl. To be honest, nobody but Brittany was watching the movie playing on the small shabby television. Santana was throwing pieces of popcorn at Rachel, barraging her with the kernels. Despite it just being popcorn, and being delicious, Rachel was hiding behind a pillow. And naturally, Kurt being in between them, many of the pieces of popcorn ended up landing near him, on him, or in his mouth. Well, not landing in his mouth, he was making an effort to catch them in his mouth.

“Santana, cut it out. Assaulting Rachel with popcorn is getting old. And it’s like, 10 PM. Some of us have work tomorrow.” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He promptly stood up and walked into his room, Rachel screaming now that she was mostly exposed to Santana’s popcorn-throwing. 

Kurt’s closet of a room was one of only three in the small apartment, which consisted of two bedrooms (one for Rachel, and one for Santana and Brittany), a storage room (where Kurt was currently living), a kitchen, and one bathroom. Having already done his nightly skincare routine, he flopped down onto his mattress (yes, his bed was just a mattress with sheets and blankets on it) and closed his eyes. Santana was continuing her attack on Rachel, as was apparent by Santana’s taunting and Rachel’s screaming. This was his life. It wasn’t bad, he liked his roommates, but there was a lot lacking. After he and Rachel graduated NYADA, they still seemed to have a little trouble making a “big break” on the stage. They’d taken part in a few small performances, mainly just singing songs for senior citizens and young children in community centers. 

His life was lacking. He had a steady job, working at a charming little cafe, but it certainly wasn’t what he dreamed New York City would be like when he first moved in with his classmates from Lima, Ohio. The city, while pretty, was covered in smog sometimes, car exhaust and light pollution making it impossible to see the stars. Prices were steep here, and he was already rooming with three people just to pay for rent. He needed something more. He needed some sort of passion, something to latch onto. A slot opening for a show on Broadway. A large apartment, all to himself. But his glory days were gone. He thought back to highschool, when he and his show choir had taken nationals. A sense of grandeur, his ears filled with only clapping, cheering, and white noise. The adoring crowd. But all that was gone. Even though he and Rachel had both gotten into the school they wanted to, and supposedly achieved so many things he always wanted, he still felt like it wasn’t even worth it. Because here he was now. Not on a stage, singing his heart out to an adoring crowd, but lying on a single mattress in a closet, letting tears trickle down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday, and Kurt had the day off from his job. Rachel had left early to go to her dance studio to practice, and Santana and Brittany were at some breakfast place somewhere. With expensive pancakes. And so, Kurt woke up in his closet with the apartment empty. As the sun filtered in through the small glass window, he squinted slightly, as the bright sunlight burned into his retinas. How late was it? His question was answered by a growling in his stomach, alerting him it had to be late morning. Rolling over, he fell off the mattress, wincing in pain as he hit the hardwood floor. 

“Shit.” He cursed under his breath, feeling the throbbing pain in his head. Gingerly rubbing his aching head, he got to his feet. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed his phone off the counter. He had gotten a few texts from Santana and Rachel, informing him of their respective locations, although they had told him last night. He wasn’t exactly doing splendidly financially, but against his better judgement, he decided he’d go out for brunch, as it was around ten-thirty. Nowhere fancy, he thought. He checked maps on google, typing in “brunch” to try to find some cheap establishment to get some eggs. Or maybe pancakes, he thought. He was more in a pancake mood.

The autumn was crisp, although sunny, and thus held a pleasant temperature. Kurt had decided to dress himself in a simple button-down shirt with a sweater over it, just in case it got colder later. A light, sheer scarf was wrapped around his neck, the color matching the pants he was wearing. He hummed to himself slightly as his boots clicked down the sidewalk and towards the place he had selected. There were few reviews found on their Yelp, but the ones that were there were satisfied with the service and food. 

After about ten minutes of walking through the city, he found himself staring up at a small, two-story building. It looked as if it had once been a small house or maybe some sort of shop, though it certainly wasn’t made to be a restaurant. It smelled empty, like not much cooking was going on in there. A sign was hanging in the window, reading “Bobert’s Breakfasts”. Kurt laughed a bit.

“Bobert’s Breakfasts. Who would name their brunch place that? Just about the least appealing and least memorable name I could think of to name such a place.” He wondered. Did anyone actually even name their child Bobert? Kurt certainly hoped not, though people can name their kids some pretty wild things. Like Blaine, aka the gayest name ever. He’d heard of someone naming their kid an adjective. So he supposed, compared to that, Bobert wasn’t too out there. He hoped that the somewhat shabby exterior would be made up for in the quality of food, but really, he was happy enough there was an affordable brunch place in the city at all. 

Just as Kurt was about to open the door to the small establishment, he heard a voice behind him.

“You might not want to eat there.” The voice said. Kurt felt a hand tap his back, and he turned around, wondering who the owner of the voice was. 

Boy, he was not prepared. At all. The man was shorter than Kurt by about two inches but was more muscular in frame. His hair was slicked back with a thick coat of hair gel. Expensive hair gel, it looked like. Kurt wondered if he was trying to enhance his appearance or cover up his hideous broccoli mane. Either way, the man was not too bad looking with his soulful brown eyes. They had a vulnerable quality to them, Kurt thought. Kind of endearing. The man seemed to be oblivious to Kurt scanning him head to toe, appraising everything from his fashion sense to his average salary, yearly. Kurt had settled on a couple million, by how he was dressed. 

The man with the gelled brown hair gave Kurt and awkward smile, and then a little wave. His smile was cute, though not exactly… sexually arousing. More like… stupid friendliness. 

“That establishment hasn’t even passed the test....” The man blinked, training off. “Wait, what was the test called, where they put the slip thingy to show that the restaurant won’t kill you?”

Kurt had to laugh at this stranger’s loveable stupidity. But he was looking out for him, so that was a good gesture at least.

“Dang, I forget what it’s called, too. But yeah, now that I’m looking, they don’t have one posted.” Kurt bit his lip. No wonder this place was so cheap, it wasn’t even any sort of legitimate thing. “My name’s Kurt Hummel. Do you know where I can get an affordable brunch around here?” he asked.

The man smiled warmly. 

“Blaine. And I know just the place.”

\------------------------------------------------

Blaine had been on his way to get his brunch at a nice establishment a few blocks away from his apartment, when he saw the taller man standing outside the decrepit building. Blaine had been to this establishment before, and he knew better than to ever come back. He was sure whoever “Bobert” was was paying for the good reviews, as he had eaten there and the food was mediocre at best while the service was unfriendly and harsh. So, Blaine decided he was going to warn this oblivious stranger. 

Now, he was leading the stranger down the street, gripping his hand slightly. Blaine smiled. He didn’t know why he was doing this, when he could have simply just directed him to a better place to get brunch, but he had a feeling about this guy. Kurt smiled back at him. 

“Where are we going?” the stranger asked. Blaine answered with nothing but a smile, and continued leading Kurt through the streets. Blaine gripped Kurt’s hand. It was soft, softer than his. He must have had a very extensive skincare regimen, as the skin on his face also appeared soft and clear. He was well-dressed, though it didn’t appear he was upper-crust, as he had a different quality about him. 

\------------------------------------------------

Eventually, the pair arrived at a much larger building. It seemed to be some sort of elegant diner, with strategically placed grapevines climbing some of the ladders mounted on the walls. White wooden tables were stationed inside and outside, with large windows allowing the sun to filter into the establishment. Blaine could see Kurt’s eyes widening, his mouth slightly agape.

“This- this doesn’t look affordable. I’ve heard of this. I can’t eat here-” he said, beginning to turn away from Blaine. 

“Which is why you don’t have to pay.” Blaine said, grabbing Kurt’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it.” 

Kurt felt blood rush to his cheeks, reddening them slightly. He followed Blaine into the diner. 

A waitress wearing a blue dress and white apron escorted them inside, handing them each a menu. Blaine nodded graciously to her, and Kurt just sort of looked at his hands, wondering if he should have worn something fancier. Blaine put his elbow on the table, propping up his head. 

“So, Kurt Hummel, huh? Where’re you from?” Blaine questioned.

“Oh. Lima, Ohio.” Kurt scratched the back of his head. Not sure Blaine would have heard of it, or even anyone around here would at all. It was a modest background, nowhere high-profile. Blaine’s eyes seemed to light up.

“Oh! I grew up around that area, too! What school did you go to?” Blaine asked, scanning the menu the waitress had handed to him.

“I went to McKinley Highschool. You might have heard of it. Most likely you didn’t, though… where did you go?” Kurt said, nervously fidgeting with his napkin.

“I went to Dalton.” Blaine said. “Wait… McKinley?” Blaine asked, his eyes lighting up in recognition. “You guys won the National Show Choir Championship, right? In 2012? The Nude Erections or something like that?” Kurt laughed at Blaine’s somewhat bad attempt at a joke. 

“New Directions. Close enough. But yeah, we uh, did.” Kurt took a sip of the water provided to him on the table. 

“So what’s a national champ like you doing, not being able to afford a fancy breakfast?” Blaine questioned, brows furrowing. He drummed his pointed finger on the hardwood table, awaiting an answer. 

“Oh, well, I graduated and went straight to NYADA with Rachel Berry.” Kurt said, watching Blaine drumming his finger, sort of avoiding eye contact. Blaine raised his eyebrows.

“If you graduated NYADA, what are you doing here?” He asked, even more curious than he was before, if that was possible.

“Well, let’s just say things didn’t really work out. Haven’t been able to find a production that’ll take me. I’ve done a few minor roles, though.” Kurt answered. He nervously looked up at Blaine, who was now studying the menu. 

“Well, what are you getting?” Blaine asked. “The food here is really good.” Kurt glanced back at his own menu.

“Well, the chocolate chip coconut pancakes look good. But that’s got to be a load of calories.” He said, looking at the ingredients.

“I think you can hold a few extra calories, Kurt.” Blaine said. He reached forward to pat him on the shoulder. Kurt felt more blood rushing to his face, and Blaine’s also reddened, drawing his hand away. 

When the waitress arrived and took their order, Blaine did most of the talking. Kurt hadn’t been in such a fine establishment in a while, so he wasn’t sure what the proper etiquette was. After she had jotted down their orders and walked away from their table, heels clopping down the hardwood floor, Blaine turned back to Kurt. He looked him in the eyes. 

“So, Kurt, how do you feel about getting dinner later?” Blaine asked, sliding a card towards him. On the card in neatly printed letters was a phone number for personal use, one for business, and social media tags. Kurt looked the card up and down.

“Dinner? Like, as in, you buy me dinner? Because you already bought brunch and I don’t think I can afford to pay for dinner for both of us-” Kurt blushed, honestly not knowing what to say. Why was this finely dressed and groomed man suddenly taking an interest in him? Blaine chuckled, looking down at the table and then back at Kurt.

“No need to worry, Kurt. I have a dinner reunion with a few old friends from my school, a sort of meetup, but I want to introduce you to them. What do you say?” Kurt looked down at the card. 

“Well, I’m going to need a location.” Kurt said, smiling up at Blaine. He began typing the number on the card into his phone, biting his lip slightly. 

“Well, we’re not going anywhere fancy. Just casual. Olive garden.” 

“I’ll be there.” Kurt smiled. He’d have something to do tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a little late, I'm trying my best to update weekly but this chapter turned out LOOOONNNGGGG.

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror, eyes scanning his reflection head to toe. His hair was once again tamed with a thick layer of gel, and he was dressed in a button-up shirt, bow tie, and red pants. He was honestly excited for the reunion, being able to see all his friends again. All the people who’d helped get him through highschool, kept him company, and… hoo boy. His ex would also be there. 

Blaine hadn’t been too worried about Sebastian before, as while their breakup was relatively rough at the time, they had gotten along well enough after letting things settle for a month or so. But through his other Warbler friends, he had learned that Sebastian still did harbor a bit of resentment, and after he had gone out on a limb and invited Kurt to the Warblers reunion, when Kurt was not, in fact, a Warbler, Blaine was not convinced this was going to play out well.

You see, Blaine liked Kurt. He really liked him. They’d known each other for less than a day, but something about his dazzling blue eyes mesmerized him. He knew it was likely that Sebastian’s eyes would slide from Kurt to Blaine and then back to Kurt, cementing a near-perfect reading of how they both felt. Well, how Blaine felt. After they had dated for their junior and senior years, Sebastian had become quite good at knowing exactly how Blaine felt about what. He could only hope that Sebastian wouldn’t cause trouble. 

Blaine’s phone rang, startling him out of his thoughts. He reached towards the table, grabbing it. The call was from Kurt. Was he not going to be able to make it? Blaine found himself panicking a little bit, but picked up the phone anyway. 

“Blaine?” A soft, high voice said through the phone. Kurt.

“Yeah?” Blaine responded, letting out a sigh.

“I don’t have enough money for a taxi right now. Any chance you could pick me up?” Kurt’s voice was anything but confident, in fact shy, but Blaine’s heart still skipped a beat. He was going to have to pick Kurt up. In his car. 

“What’s the street address? You live in an apartment, right?” Blaine asked, beginning to walk across his penthouse. 

“Oh, I’ll text it to you.” Kurt said. Blaine was now pulling on his shoes by the door, holding the phone to his head with his shoulder.

“Okay. See ya then.” Blaine said. Kurt wished him well and the phone hung up with a sad beeping noise. Blaine, now finished putting his shoes on, tucked his phone into his pocket. He opened the door to the entry room and locked it behind him, hearing his keys click satisfyingly into the lock. He clicked the down button on the elevator. Well, here he was, about to go to the Olive Garden with a cute guy in his car. Fun. 

\------------------------

“Going out, Kurt?” Santana asked. Kurt glanced over his shoulder to see Santana standing by the kitchen counter. She was holding a carton of ice cream, holding the spoon in her right hand. She brought another bite of the ice cream to her mouth, then raised a perfect eyebrow at him. 

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Kurt replied, nervously straightening his tie. 

“So, you going on a date, Lady Hummel?” She asked, putting the spoon into the sink and closing the lid on the ice cream. She opened the freezer door and placed the ice cream inside.

“Uh, no, actually, Santana.” Kurt said. He narrowed his eyes at her. 

“What’s with the suit and tie, then?” She asked. Kurt sighed.

“I’m meeting a friend. At Olive Garden.” Kurt pulled on his shoes, beginning to open the door. 

“Well, bring protection.” She laughed, flopping down onto the couch and waving him away with a dismissive gesture of her hand. Kurt swallowed and walked out the door.

Blaine was waiting for Kurt, pulled up to the sidewalk on the street next to the apartment. When Kurt finished making his way down the stairs (their apartment building had no elevator), he checked his phone to see the text from Blaine, signifying that he was here. Kurt looked up to see the shiny black car parked in front of him. He had honestly assumed that it had been for someone else, considering that while Blaine did seem well-off, he didn’t think he was some sort of millionaire. Well, he didn’t at first. What kind of person other than a millionaire drives a car like  _ that _ ? 

“Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed, acting like he was surprised to see him. Dumbass. Blaine started waving goofily, and gestured at Kurt to get in the car. Kurt gave him a tight smile. He grabbed the handle of the door and opened it, sliding into the leather seat next to Blaine. 

“Thanks for picking me up, Blaine. I was going to have Santana give me a ride, but she wanted to have some alone time with her girlfriend tonight.” Kurt chuckled. Santana most likely wanted to make out with Brittany. Kurt had done that once. Made out with Brittany. But it was clear that it, and by it, he meant girls, were not his thing. 

“It’s fine, really, Kurt. I shouldn’t have expected you to have a ride from all the way out here.” He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a tin of mints. “Want one?” He popped one of the mints into his mouth, wincing a bit. “They’re strong.”

Kurt nodded. 

“Sure, I’ll take one.” he said, grabbing one of the mints. The flavor was strong, indeed, but Kurt liked the spearmint, the way it tickled his tongue. Kurt drummed his fingers against the window of the car, watching the lights speed past his sight as they moved through the city. This was oddly relaxing, watching the sparkle of the city zoom by from the safety of the soft leather seats, a song playing quietly on the radio. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the city and the music playing softly. The car didn’t smell stuffy or artificial. It was clear Blaine spent many nights driving around in this car. It was high-class but still comforting. 

“So, you’re meeting with your old High School show choir, right?” Kurt asked. 

“Yeah. Warblers.” Blaine said. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, then glanced down at his watch.

“Got a lot of good memories?” Kurt wondered. Were Blaine’s highschool days a fond memory? Blaine swallowed. He must be conflicted, Kurt thought. Social lives in school were never simple. 

“Yeah…” Blaine said. He kept his eye on the road, not meeting Kurt’s questioning eyes. The car stopped after a few minutes of the silence, pulling onto the curb next to a restaurant. The sidewalk was crowded with about a dozen men, all looking rather bored until they saw the car. A few of them started frantically waving, smiles lighting up their faces. 

Kurt shrunk back in his seat, as he knew they weren’t smiling at him. He saw confusion on their faces as they neared the car. Had Blaine not told them he was bringing someone? Was he ruining this? Kurt’s heart started to race, but it was quickly calmed when Blaine’s hand crept towards his, thumb stroking his palm carefully. Blaine met his eyes.

“Hey. Kurt, is something wrong?” Genuine worry on his face. Shit, Kurt didn’t want Blaine to actually be worried. He began making awkward sputtering noises.

“Wha-no- sorry-” Kurt was babbling. He was about to go into a long tangent trying to explain how he was fine. But again, Kurt was silenced by Blaine’s hand tightening around his. 

“You can do this.” Blaine released Kurt’s hand, leaving the burning sensation of his warm hands wrapped around his palm and a flush creeping onto his cheeks. Blaine exited the driver’s seat, closing the door behind him. Kurt only had a moment to try to gather his thoughts when Blaine was opening his door, holding out a hand. Kurt hesitated before grabbing it and allowing himself to be led across the sidewalk and towards the gathering.

The first thing Kurt noticed when they walked towards the crowd was one man. Well, he mainly noticed because of the snarky comment that came out of his mouth as soon as he was within earshot.

“So, who’s the armcandy, Blaine?” the man drawled, raising an eyebrow. Blood quickly returned to Kurt’s cheeks, painting his ivory skin pink. The man could only be described as long. He wasn’t only tall. That would be false. It was like someone took a picture of a guy and then used the transform tool to elongate him a bit. Not only were his legs long, but his face was long, his arms were long, and his torso was… you guessed it, long. He dressed nicely, but not fashionably. While his white button-up and crisp pants radiated an upper-class aura, they were excruciatingly simple and boring. Kurt pursed his lips and the weasley-looking man smirked. Kurt didn’t like him, he decided.

“Excuse me?” Kurt replied, cocking his head to the right. He raised his brows so that his eyes widened with the pull. 

“Who are you?” He sighed. The man folded his arms in front of his chest and looked Kurt up and down. Kurt  _ really  _ didn’t like him. In fact, he was about to reply with some sort of cutting remark when Blaine interjected.

“Sebastian! This is Kurt. My… friend.” Blaine’s fingers brushed against Kurt’s hand lightly, causing Kurt to tense slightly. Sebastian. Perfect name for some smug looking rich guy, Kurt thought. Sebastian frowned, but it was blink-and-you’ll-miss-it, his face returning to its resting position of a smug smile in less than a second.

“Friend of Blaine’s, eh?” Sebastian asked, extending a hand politely but not warmly. Kurt took his hand and shook it, wincing a little as Sebastian gripped his hand mercilessly.

“Yes. Kurt Hummel.” Kurt smiled. “Pleasure.” He released his hand. 

“Well, we should be heading inside, huh?” Blaine said, looping his arm through Kurt’s casually. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that intimate touch.

“Just friends, huh?” Sebastian clearly didn’t buy that, but it was true. They were just friends. Wait, why was that a question? Did Blaine not do this with his friends? Kurt continued wondering as Blaine led him through the door to the restaurant. 

The dinner went by pleasantly enough, Blaine and Kurt next to each other as they sat at the long table full of Warblers. Kurt was introduced to a few of Blaine’s old friends, including a round-faced warbler named Trent. What was it with these people’s names? Kurt ordered himself some pesto noodles and Blaine ordered spaghetti. There were breadsticks and garlic bread for the table, which honestly tasted better than the breadsticks at… well, Breadstix. Most of the Warblers were friendly, with only Sebastian making unneeded snarky comments. By the time they were all ready to go it was around nine. After a heated argument between Blaine and another Warbler, they decided to split the check, to Blaine’s annoyance. Blaine started pouting. God, his pout was cute. He puffed a cheek out and folded his arms across his chest, much to the amusement of the company. 

\----------

Kurt and Blaine stood together on the sidewalk. The Warblers had left them about ten minutes ago, all going their own ways to meet up with dates, friends, or go straight home. It hasn’t gone  _ too  _ badly, Blaine thought. Most of them were perfectly civil and nice to Kurt, and even Sebastian was playing it safe as far as Sebastian went. Blaine held Kurt’s hand tightly, as he had been for a while now. 

“So…” Blaine began, looking around nervously. “You wanna head home?” Kurt only smiled. Blaine saw a hint of hesitation in his eyes, but then, Kurt pulled him into a tight embrace. Blaine was surprised, to say the least, but certainly wasn’t complaining. No, he wasn’t. In fact, he found himself burying his head in Kurt’s shoulder, nestling into his warmth. He could have stayed like this forever, just the two of them, not having to worry about what this meant, what they thought of each other. But Blaine  _ did  _ have to worry about that. Before it could get awkward, he withdrew from Kurt, while they both stared at each other with a mix of embarrassment and something else. Something deeper. 

“I’m not quite tired yet. How about we go back to my place? I could introduce you to some of my highschool friends.” Kurt said. Blaine nodded and they both entered the car.

\---------

Kurt slid his keys into the lock of the apartment. With a click, the door unlocked, and Kurt turned the knob, letting them into the small apartment. As soon as they walked in, they were met by Santana’s brash voice.

“Oh, so  _ that’s  _ where you were, Lady Hummel.” Santana smirked. She was perched on a stool next to the kitchen counter, with Brittany sitting on the floor, playing with Lord Tubbington, who was staring down a rabbit in the corner. Rachel was probably in the bathroom, doing her extensive skincare routine that, while effective, was nowhere near as much so as Kurt’s. Blaine just gave a friendly wave at Santana.

“Hi!” Blaine smiled, a really stupid and dorky looking smile, but it was kinda cute. “I’m Blaine. Blaine Anderson.” He extended his hand to Santana, which she didn’t bother to take. 

“Wait, Kurt, you’ve been doing Blaine Anderson?” She asked, raising one of her perfect eyebrows. Kurt shook his head.

“Santana. We’re just friends. But what do you mean? Have you heard of him?” Kurt asked. He was honestly confused. 

“Oh, nothing, he’s not famous or anything. Just the son of the guy who owns the most popular Fizzy Water company in the country.” Santana rolled her eyes. Kurt looked at her, completely deadpan.

“Well, unlike you, I don’t spend my time writing down the names of rich people’s  _ children  _ just because I want a piece of the luxury.” Kurt was totally teasing her, as Santana and Brittany were in an exclusive and loving relationship, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to jab at her. 

“Anyway.” Kurt looked back to Blaine. “These are my roommates, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Peirce.” He craned his neck back to see the bathroom door. “I think my other roommate, Rachel, is in the bathroom.” Kurt shrugged. Maybe it was best Blaine didn’t meet Rachel for now. Sadly, that would be too much to ask for. Rachel walked briskly out of the bathroom just as that thought crosses Kurt’s mind. Seeing the company, she stopped, waving.

“Oh! Hi!” Rachel said. She was trying to be friendly, clearly, and for once in her life wasn’t failing too badly at it. She quickly shuffled towards Blaine, extending a hand. “Rachel Berry.” Blaine’s mouth dropped open.

“Wait. Your roommate is  _ Rachel Berry? _ ” Blaine just gaped, shaking Rachel’s hand weakly. “As in- the breakout Broadway star from  _ Funny Girl _ ?” He blinked, then released Rachel’s hand, who was looking pretty flattered by the attention.

“Why, yes!” She beamed, giving her 200 megawatt smile. “Want an autograph?” She pulled out a pen and Blaine sputtered and nodded, taking out a notebook he apparently carried everywhere. Rachel signed it with a flourish, pressing a gold star sticker onto the page after finishing with the pen. “So, Kurt, is this your boyfriend? You should have told me he was a fan! I would have bought him some merch to sign rather than a pocketbook-” Kurt quickly cut her off. Yet another mention of that word.  _ Boyfriend.  _

“Nonono, we met just yesterday. Just friends. Too fast for anything else.” Kurt said. Rachel looked kind of disappointed, but nodded. 

“Oh, apologies.” She flipped her long brown hair over one shoulder and walked back towards her room. Blaine’s attention had turned to Brittany, Lord Tubbington, and the fat rabbit sitting in the corner, chewing on celery. 

“Hi- Brittany?” Blaine asked, his eyes wide. She nodded.

“Yeah?” She asked, continuing to pet Lord Tubbington.

“What are the names of your pets?” He asked, leaning down to pet Lord Tubbington on the head.

“This is Lord Tubbington.” She picked up the fat cat, stroking his back. She put him down and pointed to the rabbit. “That’s Krista. She’s a lesbian, I know it, she needs to know I’ll support her when she comes out.” Brittany picked up Krista and whispered some encouraging words into her ear. 

“She says she’s worried her parents will disown her…” Brittany said. Blaine chuckled and turned back to Kurt. 

“Well, I think I should go now.” He said, grabbing Kurt’s hand to get his attention. Kurt wanted to protest, tell him to stay, push his friends out of the apartment and tell him how he had been resisting the urge to press their lips together all night, but he didn’t. Instead he watched as Blaine exited the apartment, cursing himself for always playing it safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out how to get more hits. Should I add more tags? Raise the rating and add some spicy scenes? Please comment your ideas! Also get ready for some Tina coming to stir things up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is a little short, I tend to make chapters usually focusing on one scene- but the chapter is out early, so that's good at least.

It had been four days since they met, and Blaine was walking down the street, staring down at his phone and his texts from Kurt. They had decided to meet up for coffee, seeing as it was mid-morning and Blaine was tired. Blaine had asked Kurt if it was okay if he could bring a friend. Kurt had said sure- as long as it wasn’t Sebastian- which elicited a chuckle from Blaine. No, it wasn’t Sebastian.

“So, Blaine, who are you meeting?” Asked the chipper voice next to him. Blaine looked back at the asian woman, Tina, who was walking at a steady pace next to Blaine. Her black curls, dyed with golden highlights, bounced behind her. 

“A friend. Met him a few days ago.” Blaine said. They were passing a small park, a few blocks away from the coffee shop at this point. Tina’s eyes widened.

“Ooh. A boy. Not what I expected, every boy I’ve met who knows you was in a relationship with you or a friend from Dalton or whatever.” She laughed, wiggling her fingers playfully. It was true, as far as she could remember, most of Blaine’s guy friends had been in a relationship with him at some point, or at least been a hookup. She pushed him a bit, grinning. 

“Well, he’s just my friend.” Blaine said indignantly. He didn’t want to take things too fast with Kurt. He didn’t want a short-term fling. He wanted a relationship with Kurt, and he knew from experience taking things too fast could screw that up. 

“Well, he better know to stay away from you.” Tina hugged his arm possessively. They were just friends, they really were, but sometimes Blaine wondered if Tina knew that and also felt that way. The way she could get clingy and sometimes downright creepy, with her sighing and constant compliments. Blaine only smiled.

“Why’s that, Tina?” he asked, trying to break free of her hold. She smiled wide, keeping her arms wrapped around his. Her grip was tight, and Blaine felt like his arm was being suffocated.   
“I don’t want to share!” She released Blaine’s arm and pushed him playfully, laughing. Blaine grinded his teeth. It was times like this that made him _really_ want to get away from her. Tina’s clinging had slowed their pace down a little bit, but they made it to the coffee shop without his arm falling off, so he was grateful for that. Blaine looked through the glass windows and saw Kurt, sitting in the wooden chair. His arm was perched on the table, supporting his head, as he looked down at his own phone. Blaine shot Kurt a quick text, telling him where he was. He smiled as Kurt’s eyes moved up from his phone, to the door, and to him. And then to Tina.

\------------

_ Holy fuck. Tina? _ Kurt watched as she clung to Blaine. Tina Cohen-Chang, his friend from highschool, the girl who he had lost touch with after college, the girl who could be annoying a lot of the time but sweet when she wanted to be, was here? He had no idea she had even come to New York. Tina’s eyes widened just as Kurt’s did.

“Kurt? Kurt Hummel?” Tina shrieked, clapping her hands over her mouth. She released Blaine’s arm and ran towards Kurt, Blaine awkwardly following.

“Tina?” Kurt said. His voice was measured although obviously confused. Tina beamed at him. 

“Yes, Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang. You know Blaine?” Tina asked. She seemed to be happy to see Kurt, but it looked like something was going on in that head of hers. Kurt scratched his head.

“Uh, yeah. We met when he saved me from eating breakfast at some shady establishment.” Tina laughed upon hearing this.

“Blaine really is a lifesaver, isn’t he?” Tina looked to Blaine adoringly, batting her eyelashes. Kurt tensed. What the hell was this?

“Uh. Yeah. How come you didn’t tell me you were in NYC?” Kurt inquired. He’d thought she’d tell him if she was in the area, since they hadn’t seen each other in a while.

“Oh, I only came here a few months ago. After hopping from job to job for a while, I got hired to handle stocks at Blaine’s dad’s company!” Tina was practically bursting with some sort of weird happy energy, more than Kurt had ever seen when they were in school together. Blaine turned to Kurt.

“Wait, so you two know each other?” Blaine asked. He looked to be surprised, and Kurt thought that maybe Tina hadn’t told him where she was from.

“Yeah, we went to highschool together. We were both in New Directions.” Kurt answered. He didn’t feel the need to call his Glee Club from highschool by their name most of the time, but they did win a national championship under that name, so he supposed it couldn’t hurt to mention it.

“Wow! That is like, so cool.” Blaine looked at each of them and then smiled. “Kurt, you need to tell me some funny Tina stories.” 

“Oh, I will.” Kurt laughed. Tina pushed Kurt lightly.

“No you won’t! You will NOT!” They both laughed. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll just ask him when you’re not here.” Blaine said. He paused for a second. “Wait, what do you guys want for coffee? We’re here for a reason.” 

“Uh, I’ll actually have hot chocolate this morning.” Kurt was feeling festive, and something sweet and rich like hot chocolate with loads of whipped cream would certainly fit the mood. 

“I’ll just have whatever you get, Blainey.” Tina batted her eyelashes at Blaine again. Blaine appeared to be slightly uncomfortable, looking to the side. 

“Okay.” He said. Blaine got up from the table to order at the counter, leaving Tina and Kurt alone. 

“So, Tina, you and Blaine are friends now?” Kurt asked, genuinely curious. He wondered how such a friendship could develop from just working in the same place. 

“Yeah!” Tina said. “Best of friends. We’re close.” Kurt nodded, and Tina began talking again. “So, you’re still rooming with Rachel and Brittana, right?” She giggled at the name she had replaced Brittany and Santana’s with. 

“Yeah, I am.” Kurt replied. “Santana’s been saving up money from working at the diner, she wants to move out with Brittany soon.” Kurt sighed. “God, it’d be nice to have a room that’s not a literal closet.” 

“Speaking of closets,” Tina began, causing Kurt to tense up. “Does Blaine know you like guys?” 

“Uh, no. But he doesn’t know I don’t, either.” Kurt hadn’t really told Blaine, though Santana and Rachel had certainly implied it when Blaine met them. He was sure Blaine had speculated one way or the other, like he had. 

“Do you know about his preferences?” Tina raised an eyebrow. 

“Uhh, no.” Kurt said. He certainly could guess, but he wanted to avoid assuming anything. “There was some boy at the Warblers meetup who seemed like an ex or something.” Kurt said. “But I dunno. They might have just been friends, but he certainly acted like it.” 

“Well, you’re in luck.” Tina laughed. “Because Blaine is totally, stupidly, superbly, annoyingly gay.” Kurt’s eyes widened, even though he already was pretty sure he was, it was nice to have a confirmation.

“Well, you’re in luck if you want your heart broken, that is.” Tina said. She smiled at Kurt innocently. “Seriously, Kurt. He’s like, totally a heartbreaker. I love him, and he’s a great friend, but I say you’ll date for a month tops before he breaks it off to chase another hot piece of ass.” 

Kurt felt light-headed. Tina’s face swirled and blurred in front of him. Was she smiling? Why was she smiling? Kurt’s world spun around him. He hadn’t gotten a hint of that. Blaine hadn’t flirted with him, at least, not explicitly. And he didn’t talk about sex or anything like that. That couldn’t be true, right? 

“Kurt, you okay?” Tina asked. She looked up at him with her brown eyes and reached over to soothe him, patting him on the back. 

Kurt tried to focus on his breathing, on the sensation of Tina’s hand on his back, but he jumped out of his chair. 

“I have to go.” Kurt’s head spun as he ran out of the cafe, tears stinging his eyes as he tried not to look back to see Blaine standing at the door, holding a tray with three cups of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments give me life


	5. Quick Update

Okay everyone, I'm super sorry, but the next chapter of the fic will be delayed a while, most likely about a week, because I'm working on a quick Halloween fic! Thanks everyone xx

comments make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

It had been almost a week since Kurt had ran out on Blaine with no explanation. Blaine had called him a few times, but to no avail. Tina assured him he must have had something he had forgotten to do, maybe he was busy. But Blaine’s nerves weren’t and couldn’t be calmed by Tina’s constant shower of affection. In fact, it made it worse having her constantly doting on him. He missed Kurt. He couldn’t help but feel that there could have been something there. What if he’d done something? 

Still, he couldn’t just drop everything to try and reconcile. He had work, he had friends, he had a life to keep up. He wanted to, he really did. But he was already walking on thin ice family and career-wise. Yet here he was, lying in bed in his penthouse thinking of Kurt. What if he would never see him again? What if they would never make up? He didn’t even know what he did. Tina was no help, telling him something vague about how he had to leave and he’d call eventually, she knew him, blah blah blah. But Blaine just couldn’t get him off his mind.

\-----

It was rare to see Santana Lopez cooperating with Rachel Berry, but after seeing Kurt return home from meeting Blaine with tears in his eyes, they shot each other knowing glances. Kurt hadn’t told them what happened, only some mumbled words about Tina and Blaine and how he should have known. Santana had called Tina, thinking of the only lead she had. She didn’t have Blaine’s number, but Tina bought into Santana’s excuse of them having met at a bar and became friends. She didn’t mention Kurt, worried it might change the outcome. Rachel, on the other hand, had been rooting through Kurt’s calendar. She checked the available dates, when he was free, when he wasn’t etc. Santana passed Rachel the number she got from Tina, and Rachel dialed it up.

“Blaine Anderson. Who is this?” A voice said from the other end. He sounded scratchy, almost like he had been crying or yelling a lot.

“Hi Blaine! This is Rachel Berry!” She smiled into the phone as she talked.

“Huh?” He asked. “How’d you get my number?” He sounded confused.

“Tina. Anyway!” Rachel promptly went straight to the point. “How are things with you and Kurt?” She asked.

“Uh, why are you asking?” He asked. “I mean to be honest, not good, but why are you asking?”

“Well, I just heard you two had.. Hit a rough patch!” She hoped she wasn’t implying anything. But whatever. 

“Uh. You could say that.” Blaine hesitated. “Do you… know what happened?” 

“He told me something about how he ‘should have known’, but that was all I could catch, as he was mumbling.” She paused. “Listen, if you did something, maybe tell me, because Santana- she says she’s from Lima Height Adjacent or something, and she can and  _ will  _ verbally abuse you in Spanish.” Rachel pursed her lips. She supposed her demanding nature could be useful sometimes.

“Oh. Well, I promise I didn’t do anything.” He said. “I swear. I wouldn’t- couldn’t-.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, that’s what they all say.” Santana snatched the phone from Rachel. “So, did you do something to hurt Hummel? Directly? Indirectly? Did you hook up with him and then throw him out? Tell me, Anderson.” her words were like needles pricking Blaine everywhere. They had a sharpness to them, and he didn’t doubt she could kill with them when wielding them viciously. 

“No, I swear. We were out for coffee, with my friend- his friend, too, from school- Tina. And I went to get the coffee- and so Tina was talking to Kurt and then he kinda just left?” He nervously chewed his lip.

“Tina? How do you know her?” Santana asked harshly. 

“Work. She works for my dad’s company.” 

“Of course she does.” Santana clicked her tongue. “Any idea what she might have said?” 

“No idea.” Blaine replied.

“Well, thanks for the intel, Anderson. Just wanna ask one more thing of you.”

“What is it?” He asked.

“Dinner. 6 PM sharp. That korean barbeque place down the corner.” Santana said.

“Korean barbecues are expensive.” 

“Well, if you want Kurt back, you should be paying anyway.” Santana hung up the phone and handed it back to Rachel. Rachel took it eagerly and slid it back into her purse. 

“You’re making him pay? You don’t need to. You just got your paycheck.” Rachel said with a hand on her hip.

“Free food.” Santana shrugged. 

\------

Kurt did love Korean Barbeque, but he found the situation strange. While Santana and Rachel could afford it, as it was just payday, he didn’t think they’d be so quick to jump on an expensive night out. He figured they had to be angling for something, especially because those two never want to do anything together. When he got to the K-BBQ place, he was surprised. Santana and Rachel were already here, but someone else was there too. He entered the restaurant and Santana motioned for him to come over, so he joined them at the table. 

Sitting at the table with Rachel and Santana was Blaine. Blaine’s eyes darted back and forth from Kurt to Santana, to Rachel, and to the open seat next to him.

Heat rose to Kurt’s face. He couldn’t believe that they had tricked him like this. Well, they didn’t trick him, but they didn’t tell him the truth either. He couldn’t do this. Shooting Santana and Rachel a glare, he stomped out of the restaurant. 

He was halfway down the street, going towards the subway station, when a voice yelled from behind him.

“Kurt- I-I don’t know what I did, but please, tell me.” His eyes were watering, huge and pleading as he looked at him. 

“Do you really not know what you did?” Kurt wasn’t amused.

“I don’t know what Tina  _ told you  _ I did.” Blaine said carefully. He had a hunch, he could say, but nothing definite. 

“So this is Tina’s fault now?” Kurt arched an eyebrow. 

“Yes- well, no.” Blaine sighed. “She- she can be clingy. I’m sure you know that if you went to highschool with her.” Kurt considered this. He thought of how she was with Mike in her Junior year. Certainly very affectionate and would be willing to do whatever to keep her relationship with him.

“Yes, but why would she lie about you… leading me on?” Kurt inquired. 

“Oh. So that’s what she told you.” Blaine was exasperated. “It’s not her fault- we should both agree on this. What she said, I suppose it had  _ some  _ truth to it. I used to, but that was a year ago. Months before I met her. She might have, I dunno, dug some stuff up about me.” He scratched his head. 

Blaine still hadn’t told Kurt  _ why,  _ but he supposed that he was satisfied enough with his answer. Blaine flinched.

“Wait- why would you be mad about me ‘leading you on’?” He asked obliviously. Kurt’s face flushed. He might have accidentally admitted he liked him. Blaine blinked.

“Wait, are you gay?” Blaine said it so dumbly. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh.

“Your gaydar is broken if you didn’t notice.” He continued to laugh. Blaine pouted. 

“Hey, I never claimed it was good…” He crossed his arms in mock sulking. That made Kurt smile. 

“So, we good?” Blaine looked up with pleading eyes.

“Yeah. We- we’re still friends.” Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back. 

“Friends?” Blaine asked. 

“Yeah- unless you want to be more.” Kurt played that off with a chuckle. Heat rose to his face. “Of course you wouldn’t, though.” Kurt was cut off by Blaine grabbing his hand. 

“I would be very, very okay with that.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter SO MUCH fucking hell but i want to write something else and i was beginning to get lazy with this so im sorry

Blaine led Kurt back down the street and to the restaurant. He hadn’t gotten a reservation at the best K-BBQ place in the city for them to not eat there. Santanna had probably eaten all the bulgogi by now, they’d need a new order. Rachel didn’t eat meat, but she did like grilling the corn. Kurt and Blaine walked back in to see the two of them eating their hearts out. Rachel was excitedly lifting an ear of corn off the grill and Santana was drenching the thin strips of beef in bulgogi sauce. Blaine sat down on the other side of the table. Kurt followed and sat next to him. 

“Mmm.” He said, taking a strip of meat off the plate and putting it onto the grill. He watched it sizzle and let the aroma waft into his nose. Blaine turned to him.

“Do you go here often?” He asked as he set a pork cutlet on the grill. Kurt shook his head. 

“No. Not at all.” He laughed nervously. Was he not doing this right? “We can’t usually afford it. K-BBQ is pretty expensive.” Blaine nodded.

“It is. Good thing I’m taking care of it.” Blaine flipped over the pork, sighing as he saw the beautifully crisped sign of the cutlet. Kurt took this as a cue to flip over his own meat, a thin strip of bulgogi beef. Rachel blinked once, then twice, and shifted in her seat.

“So! Are you two… okay?” She chirped. 

“Uh. Yeah. We just had a misunderstanding.” Kurt scratched his head. Rachel seemed satisfied with that answer. She took her corn off the grill and started eating it again. 

The remainder of the night was smooth, though with some teasing from Santana and Rachel. Rachel was giddy, giggling and wiggling her eyebrows at the pair as they ate. Santana would punctuate almost anything moderately suggestive that someone said with a ‘wanky’, and she kicked Kurt under the table a few times as a wink wink nudge nudge. Kurt understood. He had only known Blaine for a few days, really, but he just… he was perfect. After the dinner was over, Blaine graciously paid the bill, although that flustered Kurt just thinking about the price. 

When Santana and Rachel had gotten inside the apartment, Blaine lingered outside. 

“Blaine? You okay?” Kurt asked. He watched Blaine nervously. Was this what he thought it was? Blaine shifted from foot to foot. 

“I need to talk to you about something.” Kurt drew in a sharp breath. Blaine continued, advancing towards him slowly. “I’m really sorry about what Tina said.” He paused. “But- you told me she said that I was noncommittal in romantic relationships.” Kurt knew where this was going. “But- we’re not in one.” Blaine said. He was close to Kurt by now. Kurt shivered. 

“Go on.” Kurt whispered. Blaine took his hands in his. 

“So then why does it matter? Are you- were you… looking for something?” He asked. “Do you want us to be in one?” Blaine was quiet for a second, looking down and avoiding Kurt’s eyes. 

Kurt didn’t know what to do. Blaine- he had set everything up so that  _ Kurt  _ would have to say it. He’d have to come to terms with his own feelings. It would have to come out of his own mouth. 

“I- Blaine, I want to be your boyfriend.” Kurt had said it. He did it. There it was. For a second, he thought he had made a horrible mistake. Blaine was silent for a second. Kurt could almost hear ringing in his ears. But then it abruptly stopped. Blaine surged towards him. He embraced Kurt, lacing his fingers through his soft hair. Their lips met, crashing into Kurt like a truck. He felt like he could stay here forever, safe. With him. But then Blaine drew away.

“Sorry. I should have said the answer first.” He pecked Kurt on the cheek. “Yes.” Kurt pulled him in for another kiss, this one longer and sweeter, more sure. Kurt had so many other things to be worried about. He had bills to pay, he had to find a job, had to deal with Santana, Britt, and Rachel. But here he was. With Blaine. And that was all that mattered at the moment.   


\-----

EPILOGUE   
  


6 months later...

"I'm home!" Kurt yelled, walking into Blaine's sky-high apartment. His boyfriend rushed towards the door and hurried to embrace him. Kurt hummed. 

"How was rehearsal?" Blaine drew back, holding Kurt's shoulders as he stared at his boyfriend's face. 

"It was fine." Kurt began, taking off his coat (his 7th layer for today's outfit). "We ran through the opening number. Director wants it perfect by next weekend." He slipped off his shoes and set them neatly on the shoe rack. He sniffed the air. "Wait, Blaine. Did you cook again?" He laughed. Blaine was a good cook. Not as good as him, obviously, but a good cook all the same. 

"I did." Blaine's eyes smiled with his mouth as he led his boyfriend into the kitchen. "Pan-seared salmon with capers and lemon butter sauce!" Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed him quickly on the lips before letting him go. 

"Should I set the table?" Kurt asked, grabbing glasses from the cabinet. Blaine nodded. Kurt got out plates and silverware, setting them down at the table for two that furnished their kitchen. Shortly after, Blaine brought the salmon over and cut it into pieces, placing one on each plate, making sure to drench it in the lemon butter sauce and a good amount of capers. 

As Kurt watched his boyfriend pour drinks, he realized what had been missing in his life. It wasn't a lack of money, a lack of a job, or the fact that he shared an apartment with Rachel, Santana, and Brittany. His life, on its own, judged purely by its own merit, was enough. But some lives just needed another one, entwined with it, to be fulfilled. Some lives were made for one another, destined to meet at a certain time. The lives would follow their own paths down the lonely roads of fate until eventually they'd come across one another, and the force of bond, almost like a magnet, would draw them together. Things may have gotten in the way, rocks and dirt on the road. But eventually the lives would merge together and become one, letting them finally at last be fulfilled and perfect. Together.


End file.
